Your Lie In April OC
by Ashley Anderson1
Summary: An adaption of Your Lie In April With My OC!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings (OC's name is Space!)

One day in April, I met her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Now some of you might think that I'm gay because I'm also a girl. But, that's not the case here. She was actually beautiful. The way she was playing that violin, the pigeons coming up to her, it was all so beautiful. That's why I became a violinist in the first place! So I could meet her again!

Remembering back to that time always makes me smile. Of course, today is my first day in grade 8! I have moved to a new area in Tokyo so I had to transfer to a different school. Not that I cared or anything. It would be a fresh new start for me. Even if I do only get to go to this school for a year, it's a new beginning for me!

At that very moment that I arrived at my new school, my whole life changed. I saw, her. The violinist from my childhood! Though, she did look different than she did back then. She no longer had glasses or braids, she wore contacts and she had her hair down. I tried to lay low so she wouldn't notice me. Not that she would remember me or anything. We never met in person. She had no idea who I was.

Of course, we were in the same class! I watched her take her notes diligently. The way her arm moved reminded me of the time I saw her playing the violin. She took occasional glances at this black haired boy. Wait... that is Arima! The famous pianist! She obviously knew him. I could tell that by the way she looked at him.

After class, I went to talk to her. I followed her to the cafeteria and I sat down beside her. "Hello there." I said.

"Oh hello there! I'm Kaori! What's your name?" Kaori asked in a cheerful voice. She was way different than I thought she would be. She is more cheerful.

"My name is Space." I told Kaori.

"Say, you look familiar. Like I have seen you before. Have we ever met?" Kaori quizzically asked. I guess that, it's time for me to tell her the truth about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

I guess it's time that I tell Kaori the truth about all of this. I get that she probably won't understand what I'm about to say to her but, I cannot keep this a secret.

"I saw you playing the violin at the park when I was a kid. That is why I came over to you. I wanted to meet you again so I could tell you thank you." I told Kaori.

"Oh... that's why you looked familiar to me! Also, why are you thanking me?" Kaori asked.

"You inspired me to become a violinist! That day I saw you playing the violin changed my life!" I told Kaori.

"Wow! I didn't know that my music was inspirational! Say, do you want to be friends Space?" Kaori asked. I didn't expect her to ask to be my friend! But, it felt like something I wanted to hear for a long time!

"YES!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me awkwardly.

"Then it is settled! You are officially my friend Space!" Kaori said happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

"You are now officially my friend Space!" Kaori said happily. I never thought that this day would come! It's like, I never knew that I wanted to be her friend but now that I am her friend, it feels like something that I wanted forever. I never knew that this was what I wanted.

"Soooo... what do you want to do?" I asked. I felt so dumb saying that. I mean we just became friends now! she might not want to do anything with me just yet. But, it's to late for me to take it back.

"I think, that it should be up to you on what you do today!" Kaori said happily. I never even expected her to want me to choose what we were going to do! I had no idea what to say to her. Maybe we could go see a movie. Wait! I have the perfect idea!

"Do you want to go see a piano competition Kaori?" I asked. Would she actually want to go see a piano competition? Does she even like the piano. Last time I saw her when I was a kid, she was playing the violin! That was a really dumb question for me to ask her.

"Sure! I love the piano!" Kaori said joyfully. Wait, is there even a piano competition today!? Yes there is. I remember reading a sign for one on my way to school this morning. It will be starting at 2:00 PM and right now the time is... WHAT!? It's already 1;30 PM!

"We better get going then or else we will miss it! The competition begins at 2:00 PM!" I said freaking out. We both started to run, not forgetting to sign out of school at the office. We didn't want the school to think that we were missing or anything like that.

"We can still make it! Hop on!" Kaori yelled.

"Where did you get that bike Kaori!?" I asked yelling.

"That doesn't matter right now Space! Hop on or we will miss the competition!" Kaori yelled. I hopped on the bike. Not wanting to miss the piano competition, Kaori peddled as fast as she could. She must really like the piano to be riding this fast to get there.

"We're almost there!" Kaori yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

Chapter 4: Flashback

"We're almost there!" Kaori yelled. Indeed we were almost there. I could see Towa Hall in the distance! I preform in violin competitions at Towa Hall! I guess they hold all of the music competitions there. They have at least one music competition there almost every week. But, seeing a piano competition here, made me remember something I had long forgotten.

(Flashback) I went to this one piano competition when I was a kid. And it was there that I met Kousei. At least I think that's his name. Anyways, He played in one of these. He doesn't play anymore though. I remember when I saw him, he stopped mid way in his performance and began to cry. It was like he was remembering something or someone. I had no idea what happened to him that day but whatever it was, it caused him to quit playing the piano.

(Present time.) "Kousei, what ever happened to you..." I said. The bike stopped and Kaori turned around and looked at me. Her faced started to have more of a surprised look.

"You know Kousei too!?" Kaori joyfully yelled.

"Yeah... do you know him or something?" I asked.

"Of course I know him! He inspired me to become a violinist!" Kaori said excitedly.

"How exactly did he inspire you to become a violinist Kaori?" I asked.

"Because I knew, if I became a violinist I could play a duet with Kousei!" Kaori said cheerfully.

"You do know that Kousei stopped playing the piano a long time ago right Kaori?" I asked.

"Of course I know that! But that won't stop me from continuing to try! Because maybe one day, I will play a duet with him!" Kaori yelled.

"Maybe in your dreams..." I said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kaori yelled angered with what I had said to her.

"(EEP!) Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said nervously while blushing. She probably won't ever forget what I had just said to her.

"It's ok Space. You were right to say what you said to me..." Kaori said quietly. Now I've done it. I made her sad. I have to make up for this.

"Why am I right?" I asked. How will what I said even help her! It might make things even worse. She might not want to be my friend anymore! Ugh! I screwed up!

"Because, it will never happen Space. I will never be able to play a duet with Kousei. He quit the piano. There is no way it-" Kaori said until I interrupted her by grabbing her arm. "Huh?" Kaori said. I had to give her hope again!

"Don't give up on your dreams Kaori! Even if they don't seem possible, sometimes the most impossible things can be possible if you try your best!" I said crying while trying to encourage her.

"You're right Space! I shouldn't give up even if it does seem impossible. So please, stop crying." Kaori said.


End file.
